The Death of Lord Archibald Craven
by LadyByTheLake55
Summary: Lord Craven dies in spring of 1923 and Lord Collin and Lady Mary become the new owners of Misselthwaite Manor


Return to Misselthwaite Manor-Chapter Two: The Death of Lord Archibald Craven: May of 1923

Written By LadyByTheLake55 and Frances Hodgson Burnett

Lord Collin and Lady Mary finally arrived back home to Misselthwaite Manor around 8 PM in the evening. Their trip had been a long one and they were both glad to be back home.

James the chauffeur walked around the side of the car, and he opens the door for Lord Collin and Lady Mary to come out it.

"Thank you James." Lord Collin says.

"You are welcome Master Collin." James says.

Collin helps Mary out of the car by giving her his hand, and she steps out of the limousine.

Mary smiles and says, "I am very glad to see home again, aren't you Collin?"

"Yes it has been a long time and I am glad to be able to get out of that limousine." Collin said.

Mrs. Medlock greets them at the front door of the Manor and says, "Welcome home Master Collin and Miss. Mary; we have been waiting eagerly for you two to arrive."

"Hello Medlock nice to see you too isn't it my dear Mary?" Collin said holding Mary's hand in his.

"Yes it is nice to see Mrs. Medlock. Collin you could have been at least pleasant when you saw her." Mary said.

"Ah I have never liked her much she was always too over protective, telling me what I could and couldn't do as a child." Collin said.

"Collin my dear love, that was so long ago. We are grown up now." Mary said gently.

"Mary you always could calm me down even when we were children." Collin said.

"Well Collin you were a terribly spoiled and pampered child." Mary said, "You had terrible tantrum fits."

"Yes I was spoiled I agree with you. You were not much better." Collin laughs.

"Yes I was but I have changed since I have grown up." Mary said.

"You certainly have changed a lot since we were children." Collin said.

"I will take that as a compliment rather than an insult." Mary says.

"It was meant as a compliment. I couldn't believe my eyes how beautiful you turned out." Collin said.

"I am pretty Collin, but I will never as beautiful as my late mother and Aunt Lily." Mary says.

Mrs. Medlock enters the study and says, "Master Collin and Miss Mary. Lord Craven would like to see you both in his room upstairs."

"Thank you Medlock. Come Mary let us go and see father." Collin said.

Collin takes Mary's hand in his and they start to climb the winding staircase inside of Misselthwaite Manor and walk down a dimly lighten corridor where they see Dr. Craven, one of Lord Craven's only living cousins.

"Lord Collin and Lady Mary, Lord Archibald is asking for you both. You may go into his compartment. Lord Collin and Lady Mary be prepared he is much debilitated and he drifts in and out of consciousness." Dr. Craven said.

"What is exactly wrong with father cousin?" Lord Collin asks

"Lord Collin and Lady Mary Lord Craven's health has been going down hill since after the war in 1918. He had several strokes, but he made a rapid recovery until this last stroke." Dr. Craven said.

"Come Mary, let us go in and visit with father." Collin says to Mary and they open the door to a dimly lighten room, where Lord Archibald was sitting up in his bed, support by his pillows.

Lord Archibald's face lit up when he saw his son, Collin and niece, Lady Mary Lennox enters his room.

"Son, Mary, I am glad to see you both. I am not much well. I am old but I have lived a long and happy life since Mary came into our lives and helps us both to start to live again." Lord Craven said.

"Oh Uncle I am so sad to see you in this way." Mary says to Lord Craven.

"My dear Mary, it is alright. I am 70 years old and the last 13 years have been the happiness in my life, except for the one and half of years Lily and I were married." Lord Collin said looking up at a portrait of Lily that he had in his room.

"Son, I am not long for this world. Soon you will become Lord Craven of Misselthwaite Manor and I would ask of you only one thing." Lord Craven says to his son.

"Yes father what is it"? Lord Collin replies.

"Please my son take the Lady Mary to be your wife. She is fit to be your wife and the next Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor." Lord Craven asks Collin.

"Father rest easy I have already asked Lady Mary to be my wife and she has accepted my proposal of marriage." Collin said.

"I am at peace then; I can go to my eternal rest next to your late mother knowing that Lady Mary and you will be married." Lord Archibald said.

A few minutes later Dr. Craven comes into the room and he says, "Lord Collin, Lady Mary it is not a good idea for Lord Craven to get over tired. He needs to rest."

"Yes I can see my father is growing tired." Collin says.

"Father we will take our leave of you and God willing we will see you later on." Collin says.

Lord Craven looks up at Collin and Mary and he says, "I love you my son, and my dear Mary. If this is the last time we are to meet and remember I love you."

"We love you too Uncle Archie." Mary said holding on to Collin hands.

"Good bye father and we love you too." Collin says and Collin and Mary walk out of Lord Craven's bedroom.

Dr, Craven walks out and says, "Lord Craven doesn't have much time left. He has asked to be placed in The Craven Mausoleum and to be laid next to Lady Lily, your late mother."

"Father's wishes will be carried out." Collin said, "Contact the funeral director, the vicar of Saint Ann's Anglican Church, and begin the preparations at once."

A few minutes later, while Collin and Mary had gone downstairs to the study to have their evening tea and scones set out by Mrs. Medlock they heard a great deal of commotion and Collin said, " What is going on Mrs. Metlock?"

Mrs. Metlock said, "Lord Collin, Lady Mary, Dr. Craven will be down stairs shortly."

Collin and Mary sat in the study waiting for news from Dr. Craven and finally he came downstairs and said, " I have sad news to share with you two young people."

"What is this sad news Cousin?" Collin asks

"Lord Collin, Lady Mary, Lord Craven has passed away this 12th day in the year of 1923. He died peacefully. He slipped into a comma and couldn't be revived." Dr. Craven said.

Mary begins to cry and says, "Poor Uncle Archie, I will miss him. I will never forget him."

Collin takes Mary in his arms as she cries and Collin says," Father is at peace now Mary. He has gone to be with mother."

Mary looks up at Collin and says, "Yes Aunt Lily and he are now together forever."

"Lord Collin, you are now Lord Craven, do you wish me to call the Household servants so you can tell them the sad news." Dr. Craven asked.

"Yes call the household employees out into the foyer so I can give them the bad news." Collin replies

Dr. Craven summons all the household employees out into the foyer and they all gather in the foyer to hear Lord Collin.

"I have called you all out here into the foyer to share some sad news with you. My father, Lord Craven has passed away this day from a comma which he never came out of. I am now Lord Craven and Lady Mary, is to be treated as The Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor, to disobey her means you are disobeying me. We will observe thirty days of mourning for my late father from May 12, 1923 to June 12, 1923, after which time Lady Mary and I am to be married at St. Ann Anglican Church followed by a second wedding ceremony out in Lily's Garden." Collin said.

"My father's funeral and interment will be private at St. Ann's and he is to be laid to rest in the Craven mausoleum next to my late mother, Lady Lily Craven." Collin said, "We will observe the next thirty days by wearing dark colored colors as it is fit and proper. If you have no dark colors see Mrs. Medlock and she will see that you have appropriate mourning clothes, I have spoken all depart but remember this is very important."

All the household staff dispenses and returns to their jobs within Misselthwaite Manor.

Mary looks up at Collin and says, "Collin I need some time would it be disrespectful to go out in the garden."

"No not all, father gave you that garden as a thank you gift for bringing us back to live. By all means my dear dulcinée go out into the garden. I will try to join you later. I have much work to be done by arranging father's funeral and internment at St. Ann's." Collin said.

Collin walks Mary to the door, he kisses her and says, "Don't cry too much my dear Mary. Father is at peace at last."

"I will remember what you have said, it is hard not to cry for someone who took you in, care for you, and was the only family that ever cared for you at all." Mary said.

Mary walks down the stairs, down the path that leads into Lily's garden.

Collin and Mary renamed the Secret Garden to Lily's Garden in memory of Collin's late mother and Mary's late Aunt, Lily Craven. It was only fitting because it was the garden where she was happy and spent countless hours in the garden with Lord Archibald.

Lady Mary enters the garden and walks around the fountain and she hears someone call out her name, "Lady Mary is that ye?  
"Yes who is calling out for me?" Lady Mary inquires.

"It is me ye good friend Dickon Sowerby." Dickon said.

"Oh Dickon is that really you after all these years." Mary asks

"Aye Lady Mary it is me Dickon." Dickon said.

"It is good to see you my dear friend." Mary said.

"Oh Dickon did you have hear the sad news, my Uncle Archie passed away this evening from a comma." Mary said.

"Lord Craven is dead. I am sorry to here of it. How is Master Collin taking it?" Collin asks

"It is hard to say, he was one as he got older who wouldn't show his feelings or emotions." Mary says.

"Poor Master Collin, I hope it's too hard on him." Collin said.

"Collin is strong but he is still sensitive." Mary said.

Dickon looks at Mary and says, "Ye have turned out quite pretty Lady Mary."

"Thank you Dickon." Mary says

Dickon notices the engagement ring on Mary's left ring finger and says, "I see that Lord Collin has already proposed to ye."

"Yes Dickon he asked me to marry him as we were coming back to Switzerland. I have accepted his marriage proposal." Mary said.

"Lord Collin is one lucky fellow." Dickon said.

"Oh Dickon you know I could have never married you. It is forbidden due to the fact I am of nobility and you are not. We will always be friends." Mary said.

"Lady Mary had I been born into your caste and I had asked you to marry me before Lord Collin had asked you what would have been ye answer?" Dickon asked Mary.

"No Dickon I don't know I would not have liked to be put in that position whereas I had to choose one or another." Mary said.

"Would ye have chosen Lord Collin over me?" Dickon asks

"Dickon I have no answer for you. I would have difficult to accept one offer of marriage and to turn down another offer of marriage. Let it be done I am betrothed to Lord Collin." Mary said

"I wish Lord Collin and ye all the happiness in the world." Dickon said.

"Thank you Dickon, we will be marrying first at St. Ann's and then have a second wedding ceremony out in the garden." Mary said.

"Ye will make a beautiful bride both times." Dickon said.

Mary smiled at Dickon and said, "I would love to walk in the garden I have missed it these many years."

Dickon and Mary start to walk around the garden together, and Dickon points out the changes that Will and he have made since the last time they were in the garden together.

Mary walks around the garden and finally comes to a marble bench which was placed in the Rose Garden, a place within Lily's garden.

Mary looks up into the blue skies and says, "We will miss you Uncle Archie and I know you are once again happy because you have finally been reunited to Aunt Lily."

While Mary is sitting in the rose garden she hears someone calling out for her "Mary, Mary, is you in the garden?"

"Yes I am over here Collin, sitting down on the marble bench in the rose garden." Mary calls out.

Collin walks around the path pass the fountain and into the rose garden where the roses are in full bloom everywhere.

"There you are my dear Mary, I begun to worry about you?" Collin said.

"I am fine Collin, I met Dickon out here he was tending to our garden. He sends his sympathies to you." Mary says.

"How is the old boy doing?" Collin asks

"He is fine. Will and he have been keeping up the garden." Mary says.

"Yes I see, they have been doing a fantastic job of keeping up with our garden." Collin said.

"Have you taken care of the arrangements?" Mary asks

"Yes father's funeral and private internment is in two days." Collin says.

"Oh how Misselthwaite will change without him." Mary said.

"Misselthwaite Manor will change for the best now my dear Mary. It use to be a grand place until mother died and father went into seclusion after mother's death." Collin said, "We together will turn Misselthwaite Manor back into the grand manor it once was." Collin said

"I will do everything to help you turn Misselthwaite Manor into the grand manor it once was." Mary says,

"You will be Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor. The household staff has been instructed to follow and carry out your orders." Collin said.

"I don't want to be over-bearing and difficult." Mary says.

"You will never be that my dear Mary, but remember you are Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor." Collin said.

"I will not forget." Mary replies

"Are you ready to go back into the manor?" Collin asks

"Yes I am, I need to take a bath and get out of these day old clothes." Mary said.

"Come then let us return to the manor. I will have Martha draw you a nice hot bath so you can wash and relax." Collin said.

Collin offers Mary his arm, and she takes it, and they walk out of the garden and back to the manor together.

Before they enter Misselthwaite Manor, Lord Collin reaches over and kisses Lady Mary and she responds back by kissing him.

Lord Collin opens the door and they both walk in together and into the study.

Hanging over the fireplace in the study is a portrait of Lord Craven and Lady Lily together shortly after they were married in 1899. It would remain there up until Lord Collin and Lady Mary each passed away in the late 1970's.

A few minutes later, Martha showed up and Lady Mary smiled at her old friend and said, "Oh Martha can it really be you after all these years?"

"Aye Lady Mary it is me ye old friend, Martha Sowerby, Lord Collin has appointed me to be ye Lady in Waiting." Martha said.

"I am so glad to see you Martha, I have missed you." Mary said.

"I haven't gone any place Miss. Mary." Martha said

"I am so glad, I am so glad that you are still here." Mary said

"I have ye bath ready, I have put out your clothes to wear." Martha said.

"Yes I am ready to take my bath." Mary said and Martha and she started to climb the winding stair case that lead into the corridor that would take her to the bathing room.

Martha helped Lady Mary to disrobe, and helped her to get into the bath tub.

"Oh Martha this feels so delightful and the scented water what is it?" Mary asked

"It is lily of the valley with rose my lady." Martha said.

Mary sat back in the tub, and let the warm water run over her body. It was so warm and felt so good for a few minutes Lady Mary fell a sleep in the bath tub.

Martha left her for a few minutes as she had to turn down the beds in other compartments.

Mary woke up and rang the bell that summoned Martha to her.

Martha appears and says, "Ye are ready to get out Lady Mary."

"Yes Martha, please hand me my towel so I can dry off, and hand me my lingerie to put on." Mary asks

Martha obedient hands Mary her towel and she starts to dry herself off, and then hands Mary her lingerie which is black and helps her to put on her corset and stockings. She then hands Lady Mary a plain black sateen dress with a white lace collar.

Mary steps into the dress, and Martha buttons the dress up in back for her.

"How I dislike the color of black. I had to wear it for so long in mourning for my late parents and now once again for Uncle Archie." Mary says looking at herself in the mirror.

"It is only fit and proper to wear a dark color during the mourning period Lady Mary." Martha says.

"Yes I know and I will of course wear dark colors during the mourning period for Uncle Archie." Mary says.

Lady Mary hands her towel to Martha who hangs it up for her and Lady Mary walks out of the bathing room, dressed in appropriate mourning clothes.

Lord Collin approaches Lady Mary and says, "The dress becomes you although it is in black."

"Thank you my dear Collin, I wish I didn't have to wear black. I wore it so much during the mourning period for my late parents. I was so glad when Mrs. Medlock started to dress me in light colors." Mary said.

"I promise you Mary once the mourning period is over, you may wear bright and light colors once again." Collin said.

"Oh Collin, how will we ever get along without Uncle Archie." Mary says.

"We will be just fine. Father had faith in us, and we too must have that same faith in us." Collin said.

"Misselthwaite Manor has entered into a new era whereas it will be restored to it grandeur and beauty." Collin said.

"Never again will it be dismal and gloomy." Collin said.

"We will mourn for father, but then after the mourning period is well over we will start to plan our weddings." Collin said.

Mary smiled and said, "Yes on that day we will start a new life together just you and me."

"Yes the way it should have been altogether." Collin said.

"I am keeping you up, I can see you are tired, in two days time is father's funeral and internment. We both need our rest. I bid you adieu and I bid you Bonn nuit." Collin says seeing Mary to her door and bending over to kiss her good night.

"I wish you a good night my dear fiancé and I pray you have sweet dreams." Mary said, and opens her door and closes it, but before she does she watches Collin walk down the corridor towards in his own compartments and then closes the door.

Mary says to herself, "One day dear Collin, we will not have to sleep in separate bedrooms." Mary sees that her bed has been turned down, there are new logs in her fireplace, and her bedroom is nice and cozy.

Mary walks over, climbs into bed, and falls fast asleep.

A sweet voice permeates her room and it sing out, "Venir a' ma jardin Ou vous volonté est savoir hereux." The sweet voice disappears as quickly as it appears. Mary doesn't hear it because she is fast a sleep.

The next morning Mary wakes up before anyone else, she is sitting in the chair next to her bay window that looks out into the garden.

Her thoughts are disrupted when she hears a knock at her door, and she calls out from her chair, "Come in."

"Good Morning Lady Mary I have ye tea and scones." Martha said.

"Thank you Martha just place them on the table." Mary says.

"Martha is Lord Collin awake." Mary asks

"I don't know Lady Mary; I have not seen him this morning." Martha said.

"Thank you Martha." Mary said and Martha curtseys and walks out of Mary's compartment.

A few minutes later Mary hears another knock on her door and she calls out from her chair, "Come in Collin, I know it is you."

Collin walks in and says, "Good Morning mon dulcinée how did you sleep?"

"I slept well enough I am glad to be home." Mary says.

"How did you sleep my dear fiancé?" Mary asks Collin says.

"I would have slept better if you were by my side." Collin says.

Mary gets up from her stair that she was sitting in and said, 'Oh Collin, soon we will not have to be apart ever."

"Yes but it seems like forever." Collin says.

"The mourning period will end as quickly as it started, and once it is over we can start to plan our wedding together. Just think how romantic our wedding night will be when are able to bed each other." Mary says.

"I can hardly wait for us to be able to share the same bed together." Collin said.

"It will come as soon as you know. I am still a maiden untouched by any man, and I want our wedding night to be special." Mary said.

"I promise you my dear Mary the whole day will be magical and romantic." Collin said.

"Collin, may I go into Aunt Lily's room. I once saw a Hope Chest with her initials engraved into the Cherry-wood hope chest LLC." Mary says

"Yes you may go anywhere in this house you please. You are the Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor." Collin says.

"Do you want to come with me Collin?" Mary asks

"Yes thank you, I have always wanted to go into Mother's private compartment but I was afraid to do so." Collin said.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." Mary said, "It holds special memories of Aunt Lily, Uncle Archie, and Aunt Lily had pictures of my late father and mother stored in her Hope Chest." Mary said.

Collin takes Mary by the hands and holds it up to his lips and kisses it and says, "I wait patiently to be your husband."

"I wait the same to be your wife and to be the mother of our children." Mary says looking at Collin.

"Come let us go to Mother's private parlor and look what is inside the cherry-wood Hope Chest." Collin says and he offers Mary his arm and they start to walk down the lighted corridor toward his late mother's parlor.

Collin opens the door, Lily's private parlor hasn't been cleaned for ages and Collin becomes upset at the fact that his late mother's room is dusky and smells. He picks up the bell and summons Mrs. Medlock and she appears outside of the door of Lily's parlor.

"What is the meaning of this, why has not my late mother's room not been cleaned, dusted, and fresh roses placed in the white vase over at her table?" Collin demands.

"Lord Collin, your late father would not let us go into the room." Mrs. Medlock said.

"I see well that has all changed. I want my mothers room cleaned at once and ask Will or Dickon to up fresh roses from the garden and place them in the white milk vase over on the table and I want these curtains opened where the sunlight can get in." Collin said.

"Yes Lord Collin I will get the housemaid to do it at once." Mrs. Medlock said.

"Good I don't want this to happen again. I want the staff to go through every room and I want every room cleaned, freshened, and the windows open up enough for fresh air and sunlight to come in." Collin said.

"I will see to it at once." Mrs. Medlock says.

"Very good you may leave now." Collin says with authority.

"Yes Lord Collin." Mrs. Medlock says and curtseys and leaves the room.

Collin and Mary walk over to the cherry-wood Hope Chest with the initials LLC engraved on the top of it, and open it up very carefully.

Inside the cherry-wood Hope Chest laid everything that was sentimental and important to Lady Lily before she had passed away so tragically after giving birth to Lord Collin.

Collin and Mary both noticed that Lady Lily was not a material girl and the things she thought important and special to her some might not think so.

The top drawer inside the Hope Chest had a bundle of letters kept together by a pink ribbon. They were love letters written to Lily from Lord Archibald before they married each other in 1899.

There was also a black velvet box with a red ribbon tied around it and it peeked both Collin's and Mary's interest.

Mary takes the black velvet box out of the Hope Chest and inside of it is a strand of pearls that were lovely and lustrous. There was a small note inside the velvet box it read, "Pearls for My Lily, Love from Your Archie."

Mary smiled and said, "Uncle Archie gave these pearls to Aunt Lily right before they were married. They were a wedding present to Aunt Lily from Uncle Archie." Mary said putting the white pearls up to her neck in front of the mirror that stood on a bronze stand.

"They look beautiful on you my dear Mary. I would think that my dear late mother would want you to have and wear them on your wedding day." Collin said.

"I will wear them on our wedding day and then put them in a safe place whereas when we have our daughters they may wear the strand of pearls each on their wedding day." Mary says.

There was a larger drawer underneath the top drawer of the Hope Chest and inside of a white box was a very special dress made out of lace and silk and a wedding veil with flowers around the front of the veil. It didn't look yellow and it was perfectly preserved.

Mary opens the box and says, "Oh Collin, Aunt Lily's wedding dress and veil she wore back in 1899 to Uncle Archie."

Collin looks at the dress and says, "It is beautiful. Mother only wore it once."

"Collin there is a note in the box, shall I read it." Mary asks

"Yes by all means read it." Collin replies.

Mary takes the letter out of the envelope and starts to read the letter,

"May 17, 1899

Today I start a new life with the man I love Lord Archibald Craven. My wedding dress is special because I will only wear it once and I will store it away for our daughters to wear if God blesses us with daughters. If not, I have brother who is married and God Willing if Harry and his bride, Rose, has a daughter that she will wear it to her own wedding. This is the happiest day of my life I will remember it forever. Love, Lily Lennox soon to be Lady Lily Craven nee Lennox of Misselthwaite Manor."

Mary places the letter back into the envelope and says, "Aunt Lily was so happy to be marrying Uncle Archie."

"Yes she was and then it all ended all of a sudden." Collin said.

"Yes there is a time to be born and a time to die." Mary said

Collin looks at his pocket watch and says, "Oh Lord, we must start to get ready for father's funeral and internment. We can come back to mother's room later."

"Come Mary, Cousin Craven will be here shortly and we will all go to say Good Bye to father." Collin said helping Mary to get up off the floor.

Collin once again took Mary by the hand and they walked out of Lily's room and started down to walk down the corridor to get ready for Lord Craven's funeral and internment.

Lady Mary with the help of Martha changed into a black velvet mourning dress and black veiled mourning hat. The dress was simple and had a lace collar. Mary wore on jewelry except the engagement ring that Collin had placed on her finger and the locket Collin had given her back in 1910 in the garden.

Lord Collin was dressed in a black double breasted suit with a white collar shirt and black tie. He looked handsome.

Mary walks out into the corridor where Collin is waiting for her so they can all go to St. Ann's Anglican Church to attend Lord Craven's funeral and internment.

The many townspeople who knew Lord Craven walked behind Lord Craven's horse drawn carriage carrying the casket with Lord Collin leading the way to Saint Ann's Anglican Church with Lady Mary by his side.

In back of the horse drawn carriage carrying Lord Craven to his final resting place was the household staff of Misselthwaite Manor.

Lord Collin, Lady Mary, and Doctor Craven along with the horse drawn carriage carrying the casket of Lord Craven finally arrived at St. Ann's Anglican Church. Although the funeral service was open to everyone who wished to say Good bye to Lord Craven.

The internment was private and the only people watching Lord Craven being placed into the Craven Mausoleum were Lord Collin, Lady Mary, and Dr. Craven.

After The Vicar had said the internment prayers and said to Lord Collin, Lady Mary, and Dr. Craven, "I am so sorry for your lost. Lord Craven will be missed."

"Thank you Vicar you may leave now. We need to say our good-byes in private." Collin said

"Yes of course I understand." The Vicar said and walked out of the Craven Mausoleum so Lord Collin, Lady Mary and Dr. Craven could have some private time before the funeral workers could place Lord Craven's casket could be placed inside the vault next to his Lily.

Mary walked over and in her hands she had two bouquets of flowers that she picked with care out of the garden. She walked over to the casket where Lord Craven laid in rest and said, "Rest in peace dear Uncle I have picked these flowers with care to lay on your casket and that where Aunt Lily rests in peace." Mary places them on top of the tomb of Lord Craven and Lady Lily, and she walks back over to Collin.

Collin looks at where his late father and mother now laid side by side and says, "At last you two are back together and Rest in peace dear father."

Lord Collin takes Mary by her hand and they walk out of the Craven Mausoleum together following by Dr. Craven.

Dr. Craven looks up the Craven mausoleum and gives Collin the key and says, "This key now belongs to you."

"Thank you Cousin for everything you will not be forgotten for your service and care to my late father, mother, and me when I was a child." Collin says.

"Thank you Lord Collin coming from you it means a lot." Dr. Craven says and they all start back to the limousine that is waiting to take them all back to Misselthwaite Manor.

So it was on warm sunny day, that Lord Collin, his fiancée, Mary, and his father's cousin, Dr. Craven laid Lord Craven to rest next to the only woman he would ever love, Lady Lily Craven.

Lord Collin and Lady Mary would bring Misselthwaite Manor into a new era. It would be an era vastly different than the one his late father had brought Misselthwaite Manor.

Misselthwaite Manor would once again become a happy place as Lord Collin and Lady Mary lived at Misselthwaite Manor.

People would talk about it for years to come how different Misselthwaite Manor had become since Lord Collin and Lady Mary had become Lord and Grand Mistress of Misselthwaite Manor.

17


End file.
